The term “handguns” relates to hand-held firearms, as blowback operated weapons, or gas operated weapons, pistols, and the like. The invention will be described by means of the example of a handgun, although the present invention is not limited to the latter and might just as well be implemented in long guns.
It is known to equip firearms with accessories or to attach accessories to guns. For example, it is known to attach a tactical light or a silencer, for example, to a pistol. Hereby, it is known to screw mount silencers via a screw thread at the front end of the barrel.
With respect to handguns with fixed barrels, the silencer only causes minor problems relating to the self-loading function of the gun.
With respect to handguns with moving barrel, maintaining the self-loading function has been found to be problematic. This is because a silencer screwed onto the barrel or the breech increases the mass which is returned during a shot, whereby the return velocity decreases from the barrel to the breech. This may result in the self-loading function of the gun either being stopped completely, or functional disorders occurring, because, for example, the ejection of the empty cartridge and/or the supply of a new cartridge may only take place incompletely and the gun does no longer lock completely. This is specifically problematic with respect to guns, which have a returning and tipping barrel, because here, the front end of the barrel and thus, the silencer also still has to be raised.
In practice, it has been tried to solve this problem by more light-weight or smaller silencers. This, however, has the disadvantage that with correspondingly light-weight silencers, the stability of the silencer decreases, and that with respect to smaller silencers, the sound-absorbing effect occasionally may deteriorate substantially.
A solution for this problem is, instead of connecting the silencer and the gun barrel to each other rigidly, to rather arrange a so-called pulse generator between the silencer and the gun barrel, which on the one hand, is connected to the silencer, and on the other hand is connected to the gun barrel, and which allows for an axial movement of the gun barrel relative to the silencer.
The use of pulse generators, however, has the disadvantage that these may easily get dirty and/or damages at the threads of the pulse generator may lead to an impairment of the function of the gun. Moreover, the production of the pulse generator is relatively complex and expensive, which negatively affects the price of a silencer.
For silencers, which are screwed directly onto the front end of the gun barrel as well as for silencers, which are fixed to the end of the gun barrel via a pulse generator, it is disadvantageous that the mounting of the silencer as well as the demounting of the silencer takes relatively much time. Further, during screw mounting of the silencer, it always has to be ensured that the latter is fixedly screwed.
Therefore, it is an object of this disclosure to provide solutions, which at least partly overcome the disadvantages known from prior art described above, and which allow for an easy, secure, and quick mounting or demounting of the silencer, and at the same time do not impair the self-loading function of the gun.